Manga
The manga of Beelzebub is written and illustrated by Ryūhei Tamura and was published in the Japanese-language magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump from Issue 13 of 2009 to Issue 13 of 2014. A total of 240 chapters plus 6 extra chapters were released in 28 volumes. Chapters are numbered in the format Bub X (バブX, Babu X). A spin-off series will be published in sister magazine Jump NEXT!, starting in 2014. Volumes Volumes 1-5 | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV, Hilda | page = 196 | chapters = 001. I Picked Up the Demon Lord (魔王ひろいました, Maō hiroimashita) 002. I Became a Child Carrying Gang Leader (子連れ番長はじめました, Kozure banchō hajimemashita) 003. Strong Evil Damn Rascal (強くて凶悪でクソヤロー, Tsuyoku te kyōaku de kuso yarō) 004. FLY!! 005. Planned to Become the Mother (母親になったつもりで, Hahaoya ni natta tsumoride) 006. That (あれ, Are) 007. Stop Fighting (ケンカやめます, Kenka yamemasu) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV, Hilda, Aoi Kunieda | page = 190 | chapters = 008. Come? Won't Come? (来る? 来ない?, Kuru? Konai?) 009. A Man Is (男は, Otoko wa) 010. Love Begins (恋がはじまる, Koi ga hajimaru) 011. Park Debut (公園デビューします, Kōen debyū shimasu) 012. Playing of the Demon Lord Who Found Spare Time Unmanageable (ヒマをもてあました魔王の遊び, Hima o moteamashita maō no asobi) 013. The Man and Woman Who Meet Again (再びであった男と女, Futatabi de atta otoko to onna) 014. The Second Meeting is Unavoidable Destiny (再びであったが百年目, Futatabi de atta ga hyakunenme) 015. Hurricane of Love (恋のハリケーん, Koi no harikēn) 016. 2 Women (女2人, Onna futari) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV, Takayuki Furuichi | page = 192 | chapters = 017. You Are Unforgivable (あなたは許さない, Anata wa yurusanai) 018. The Duel (決闘です, Kettō desu) 019. The Conclusion (決着です, Kecchaku desu) 020. Loss (負け, Make) 021. When You Talk About Summer It's Probably This (夏といえばコレでしょう, Natsu to ieba kore deshō) 022. Isn't a Man at All (なかなか男じゃない, Nakanaka otoko janai) 023. Entry!! (登場!!, Tōjō!!) 024. Get Out (出てゆけ, Dete yuke) 025. Without a Trace (きれいさっぱりと, Kireisappari to) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga ,Aoi Kunieda, Hidetora Tōjō | page = 192 | chapters = 026. Battle (戦い, Tatakai) 027. It Was Fun (楽しかったぜ, Tanoshi katta ze) 028. The Doctor Came (医者が来ました, Isha ga kimashita) 029. What Was I Thinking!? (何考えてんだ!?, Nani kangaetenda!?) 030. Entering as Comrades (仲間に入れて, Nakama ni irete) 031. Everyone Gathered (全員集合, Zen'in shūgō) 032. Fireworks and Fights Are Ishiyama's Specialties (花火とケンカは石矢魔名物, Hanabi to kenka wa Ishiyama meibutsu) 033. Which One!? (どっち!?, Docchi!?) 034. This One's the Parent (親はこっちです, Oya wa kocchi desu) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV, Hilda, Lamia | page = 192 | chapters = 035. Don't Bother Me (邪魔すんな, Jamasunna) 036. I Won (勝った, Katta) 037. Ishiyama's Strongest (石矢魔最強, Ishiyama saikyō) 038. At the End of Summer (夏のおわりに, Natsu no owari ni) 039. The Mountainous Seclusion (山ごもりです, Yamagomori desu) 040. Strongest Old Man (最強の爺ちゃん, Saikyō no jiichan) 041. Honmakai (ほんまかい, Honmakai) 042. He Died (アイツが死んだ, Aitsu ga shinda) 043. Enemies, Right (敵だな, Teki dana) }} |} Volumes 6-10 | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV, Aoi Kunieda | page = 192 | chapters = 044. Angelica (アンジェリカ, Anjerika) 045. Get Big (大きくなれよ, Ōkikunareyo) 046. Baby Beel is Huge!! (ベル坊巨大化!!, Berubō kyodaika!!) 047. The End of the Adventure (冒険のおわり, Bōken no owari) 048. Saint Ishiyama Academy (聖石矢魔学園, Sento Ishiyama gakuen) 049. Summer Break Debut (夏休みデビュー, Natsu yatsumi debyū) 050. Idiots Are No Good (バカはダメよ, Baka wa dame yo) 051. Come with Me for a Second (ちょっとつき合って, Chotto tsukiatte) 052. "Sword" Battle (「刀」の戦い, "Katana" no tatakai) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV | page = 200 | chapters = 053. The Quiz (クイズです, Kuizu desu) 054. Hajime Kanzaki (神崎 一, Kanzaki Hajime) 055. Everyone Go Home (みんな帰ります, Minna kaerimasu) 056. The All-Out Showdown (全面対決です, Zenmen taiketsu desu) 057. I Don't Know You (てめーなんて知らねー, Temē nante shiranē) 058. Latecoming Man (遅れてきた男, Okuretekita otoko) 059. He Came (あの人が来た, Ano hito ga kita) 060. Strongest (最強, Saikyō) 061. The Next Battle Is (次の戦いは, Tsugi no tatakai wa) Extra: The Great Midwinter Duel in the Midsummer!! (真夏に真冬の大決闘!!, Manatsu ni mafuyu no daikettō!!) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV, Hisaya Miki, Hilda | page = 192 | chapters = 062. Booby Volley (おっぱいバレー, Oppai barē) 063. Volley or Die (バレーか死か, Barē ka shi ka) 064. You're the Captain (てめーがキャプテン, Temē ga kyaputen) 065. What Am I Doing!? (何やってんだ!?, Nani yattenda!?) 066. I Don't Know You 2 (てめーなんて知らねー2, Temē nante shiranē ni) 067. Oga VS Miki!! (男鹿VS三木!!, Oga vs Miki!!) 068. Oga VS Tōjō!! (男鹿VS東条!!, Oga vs Tōjō!!) 069. Saint Ishiyama Festival (聖石舞祭, Sento Ishi busai) 070. Volleyball Match!! (バレーボール勝負!!, ''Barēbōru shōbu!!) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV, Aoi Kunieda, Hidetora Tōjō, Hajime Kanzaki, Tatsuya Himekawa | page = 200 | chapters = 071. Secret Weapon!? (秘密兵器!?, Himitsu heiki!?) 072. I Won't Let This End!! (終わらせない!!, Owarasenai!!) 073. The Man Who Came to Destroy (ぶっ壊しにきた男, Bukkowashi ni kita otoko) 074. Out of Endurance? (ガマンできる?, Gaman dekiru?) 075. Back to Back (背中合わせ, Senaka awase) 076. The Demon Lord Has Come (魔王が来たりて, Maō ga kitarite) 077. The New XX (新しい〇〇です, Atarashii __ desu) 078. Zenjūrō Saotome (早乙女 禅十郎, Saotome Zenjūrō) 079. I'm Not Your Enemy (敵じゃないよ, Teki ja nai yo) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV, Aoi Kunieda, Hilda, Zenjūrō Saotome | page = 192 | chapters = 080. They Came (来ました, Kimashita) 081. Destroy Humanity (人間滅ぼす, Ningen horobosu) 082. Crybaby Brothers (泣きむし兄弟, Nakimushi kyōdai) 083. Behemoth's Pillar Division (ベヘモット柱師団, Behemotto chūshidan) 084. Showdown!! (対決!!, Taiketsu!!) 085. Demon? Not a Demon? (悪魔? 悪魔じゃあい?, Akuma? Akuma ja nai?) 086. Completely Dying (死でしまいます, Shinde shimaimasu) 087. Unexpected Like This (こんなの予想外, Konna no yosōgai) 088. It Makes Me Angry (ムカつく, Mukatsuku) Special Extra: BeelBeel☆Saiyūki ~Let's Head for Tenjiku!!~ (ベルベル☆西遊記〜天竺までぶっとばせ!!〜, BeruBeru☆Saiyūki ~Tenjiku made buttobase!!~ }} |} Volumes 11-15 | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV, Lamia, Nene Ōmori, Takayuki Furuichi, Yuka Hanazawa, Shintarō Natsume, Hajime Kanzaki, Takeshi Shiroyama, Tatsuya Himekawa, Chiaki Tanimura | page = 192 | chapters = 089. I'm Weak (オレって弱い, Orette yowai) 090. The Training!! (ザ・修業!!, Za shugyō!!) 091. The Mountainous Seclusion 2 (山ごもりです2, Yamagomori desu ni) 092. Stone and Spirit (石と意地と, Ishi to iji to) 093. Demon's XX (悪魔の〇〇, Akuma no __) 094. Leaking This Out is Dangerous (バレたら大変, Baretara taihen) 095. Enoh of the Net Game (ネトゲのエンオウ, Netoge no en'ō) 096. Game Match!! (ゲーム勝負!!, Gēmu shōbu!!) 097. The End of War (ジ・エンド・オブ・ウォー, Ji endo obu wō) }} | character = Hilda, Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV | page = 192 | chapters = 098. I Won't Cast Away My Spirit (意地は捨てない, Iji wa sutenai) 099. Cheat!? (イカサマ!?, Ikasama!?) 100. Follow Baby Beel!! (ベル坊を追えっ!!, Berubō o oe!!) 101. Game Up!! (勝負アリ!!, Shōbu ari!!) 102. I Found Them! (見っけ!, Mikke!) 103. What Are They Doing Next Door!? (隣は何をする人ぞ!?, Tonari wa nani o suru hitozo!?) 104. Hilda's Anger (ヒルダの怒り, Hiruda no ikari) 105. Demons Again (悪魔がふたたび, Akuma ga futatabi) 106. Oga's Battle (男鹿の戦い, Oga no tatakai) }} |} Volumes 16-20 | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV, Takayuki Furuichi, Aoi Kunieda, Nene Ōmori, Chiaki Tanimura, Yuka Hanazawa, Hajime Kanzaki, Futaba Kanzaki, Izō Aiba, Chiyo Aiba, Alaindelon, Koma | page = 184 | chapters = 144. Futaba-chan (二葉ちゃん, Futaba-chan) 145. Stone Skipping (水切り, Mizukiri) 146. We're Going on a Field Trip!! (修学旅行に行くのダッ!!, Shūgakuryokō ni iku no da!!) 147. Child Carrying Gang Leader in Field Trip (子連れ番長in修学旅行, Kozure banchō in shūgakuryokō) 148. Izō Aiba (哀場 猪蔵, Aiba Izō) 149. Chiyo Aiba (哀場 千夜, Aiba Chiyo) 150. Churai (ちゅらい, Churai) 151. Storm of Love (慈の嵐, Koi no arashi) 152. Lost Child (まいご, Maigo) }} | character = Hidetora Tōjō, Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV | page = 200 | chapters = 153. General (大将, Taishō) 154. Showdown of the Child Carrying Gang Leaders (子連れ番長対決, Kozure banchō taiketsu) 155. End of the School Trip!! (修学旅行おしまい!!, Shūgakuryokō oshimai!!) 156. Baby Driver (赤ちゃんドライバー, Akachan doraibā) 157. We're Going to the Hero Show!! (ヒーローショーに行くのダ!!, Hīrōshō ni iku no da!!) 158. We're Going to Be in the Hero Show!! (ヒーローショーに出るのダ!!, Hīrōshō ni deru no da!!) 159. Conclusion of the Hero Show!! (ヒーローショー決着!!, Hīrōshō kecchaku!!) 160. Video Letter (ビデオレター, Bideoretā) 161. San Marx Private Academy of Fine Arts (私立サンマルクス修道学院, Shiritsu Sanmarukusu shūdō gakuin) Extra: Beelzebubbubbub (べるぜバブバブバブ, Beruzebabubabubabu) }} | character = Tatsuya Himekawa, Ushio Kugayama, Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub IV | page = 192 | chapters = 162. Spur of the Moment Fighter (飛び入りファイター, Tobiiri faitā) 163. Falling Out (仲間割れ, Nakamaware) 164. Place of Disgust (嫌なところ, Iyana tokoro) 165. Pompadour (リーゼント, Rīzento) 166. Mother (母君, Hahagimi) 167. The Man I Fell in Love With (惚れた男, Horeta otoko) 168. Fiancée (許嫁, Iinazuke) 169. Furuichi Panic (古市パニック, Furuichi panikku) 170. Mobichi Grows Out!? (モブ市卒業, Mobuichi sotsugyō!?) }} | character = Takayuki Furuichi, Agiel, Jabberwock, Behemoth | page = 192 | chapters = 171. Furuichi VS Shinki!! (古市VS神姫!!, Furuichi vs Shinki!!) 172. Furuichi VS Tōjō (古市VS東条, Furuichi vs Tōjō) 173. Oga VS Furuichi (男鹿VS古市, Oga vs Furuichi) 174. Tatsumi-kun and Takachin (たつみ君とたかちん, Tatsumi-kun to Takachin) 175. Damn Strong Already (強えじゃねーか, Tsuee janē ka) 176. The Season's Already Winter (季節はもう冬, Kisetsu wa mō fuyu) 177. Christmas is Coming!! (クリスマスがやって来るのダ!!, Kurisumasu ga yattekuru no da!!) 178. Christmas is Coming!! Part 2 (クリスマスがやって来るのダ!!その②, Kurisumasu ga yattekuru no da!! Sono 2) 179. The Curtain Rises! Saint Saint X'mas!! (開幕!聖セントX'mas!!, Kaimaku! Sento sento X'mas!!) }} |} Volumes 21-25 |} Volumes 26 - 28 |} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. See also *Beelzebub (oneshot) *I Completely Fought *VOMIC *Anime Category:Chapters Category:Manga